desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trip Weston
'''Trip Weston' was a defense attorney who represented Bree Van de Kamp when she was charged with the murder of Alejandro Perez. Biography Early Life Over the years, Trip has had numerous embarrassing sexual encounters. He claims that he lost his virginity when he was twenty-four years old. The experience apparently ended "prematurely". He also had to grow up with an unusually large prostate. ("Lost My Power") Season 8 When looking for someone to defend her in court, Bob recommends Bree visit his friend, Trip, a brilliant lawyer. She does, but he refuses to take on Bree's case as it's not a big enough challenge for him. However, when at the police station, Trip sees Bree struggling to cope, and agrees to become her lawyer, much to the dismay of Murphy. When Bree asks why he agreed to defend her, he says he knows Bree isn't the killer, but she knows who is. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") During Bree’s pre-trial hearing it comes to light that she has slept with quite a few men. When Trip finds out, he needs all of the details but Bree refuses. To get her to talk, he tells her about some of his conquests – including the fact that he was 24 the first time he had sex. Bree finally reveals she was in a dark place, lonely, and she started drinking again. When Bree tells the ladies of Wisteria Lane what happened, and how she feels, they soon realize that their friend has a crush on Trip. They inform her about this and Bree becomes aware of her feelings("Lost My Power") Trip grills Bree's friends and tries to instruct them on the particulars of what they’re going to face when they’re called to the stand. While Bree is waiting for Trip to finish up his conversation with the judge, she spots a busty blonde that comes over, claiming to work exclusively for Trip. Bree’s inner jealousy rears its ugly head and she drives the woman away before finding out from Trip that she is actually a private investigator, working on her case. Later, at Bree’s trial, Trip tries his best to defend her. However, The defense blindsides Bree by presenting her with a suicide note, that she wrote, and having her read it out loud. Trip tells Bree that to the jury it looks like she’s hiding something and and she needs to tell the truth, Bree responds saying she can’t betray her friends. ("The People Will Hear") After Renee's testimony, Trip again tries to get Bree to tell him the truth. He tells her that it pisses him of that she is throwing her life away. Bree does not understand why. Trip reveals that he cares about her and kisses her. After this kiss, Bree tells him it was Carlos, and she continues to kiss him. They stop and Trip asks Bree to explain everything that happened that night, she agrees but on the condition that he can not use the information she is about to disclose against any of her friends. Back at the trial, Trip goes against Bree's wishes and fearing that they will lose the case, puts Gaby on the stand and gets her to confess that the man they all believe to be Ramon Sanchez is actually Alejandro Perez, her stepfather. Bree demands a recess but the judge would not allow, she looks at Trip and he refuses to help her by shaking his head. While Trip proceeds with his questioning, Bree fakes a faint, to stop the trial. Trip rushes to her to check if she is ok. Bree is furious against Trip, and tells him "don't touch me." Trip realizes that Bree was faking it and is angry with him because he called again Gabrielle on the stand. Later, Mrs. McCluskey time to convince Trip to put her on the stand. However, she says she killed Alejandro, because she saw him at Gaby's house and she knew he raped her, so she did that for protect Gaby. Then, Trip makes the prosecutor realize that now that the issue of sexual abuse is out there, he’s going to have to put Gaby back on the stand and the jury full of parents are going to be much more sympathetic to his cause. Stone dismisses the charges against Bree. This evening, at the Bree's victory party, Bree rejects Trip, because she doesn't forgive him. ("Give Me the Blame") Trip is still calling Bree, though she still wants nothing to do with him. Mrs. McCluskey decides to meddle. He finds a record for her that she wanted Bree to get for her funeral. Roy tries to tell Bree how hard he worked to find it and how it shows what a good guy he is. Trip shows up at Renee and Ben’s wedding and Bree gives him the cold shoulder. He just wants her to see what a good guy he is, but Bree doesn’t understand how he could want to be with her when he knows all her horrible secrets. With another passionate kiss, he convinces her that he likes her no matter what. She finally accepts this. Later, Bree and Trip return alarmed at Karen's house, when they learn her death. Trip comforted Bree, in his arms. ("Finishing the Hat") Later Life Two years later, after the departure of Susan, Lynette and Gaby, Bree, with new husband, Trip, decide to move to Kentucky. Trip helps Bree get involved in local politics. She then become a state senator. ("Finishing the Hat") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 819 09.png Promo 819 10.png Promo 819 11.png Promo 819 12.png Promo 819 13.png Promo 819 16.png Promo 819 17.png Promo 819 19.png Promo 819 20.png Promo 820 15.png Promo 820 16.png Promo 820 17.png Promo 820 22.png Promo 820 23.png Promo 821 09.png Promo 821 10.png Promo 821 15.png Promo 821 17.png Promo 821 18.png Promo 821 19.png Promo 822 01.png Promo 822 02.png Promo 822 03.png Promo 822 04.png Promo 822 05.png Promo 822 09.png Promo 822 10.png Promo 822 11.png Promo 822 12.png Promo 822 13.png Promo 822 14.png Promo 822 15.png Promo 822 17.png Promo 822 19.png Promo 823 01.png Promo 823 02.png Promo 823 04.png Promo 823 05.png Promo 823 06.png Promo 823 07.png Promo 823 08.png Promo 823 22.png Promo 823 23.png Promo 823 24.png Category:Lawyers Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Bree's romantic interests Category:Bree's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents